The invention herein descsribed is an improved variation of the invention made the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,914 issued on Oct. 14, 1975, to this Applicant, on a Ventilated Head Cover and Safety Helmet. It has been found that there are many more uses for this invention than just the sand blasting industry, for which it was originally designed, and that in the chemical industry, and various similar industries, by slight alterations, the invention was applicable. In some of these instances, the ventilating equipment is superfluous and in some a filter around the neck of the user was all that was needed to keep out the fumes that would otherwise be blown away by the ventilating means in the shell. It is an object of this invention to provide a helmet that can be easily and readily converted to meet the demands of various industries in which it may be employed.